1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a memory storing large volumes of data for use, a resistance variable memory (ReRAM: Resistive RAM), which can be easily formed into three dimensions, draws attention. Such a resistance variable memory is characterized by asymmetry properties in which voltage-current characteristics vary significantly depending on a direction of voltage to be applied to a memory cell.
On the other hand, in order to make data rewritable in the memory, a resistance state of a variable resistance element included in the resistance variable memory needs to be easily controllable by controlling an external voltage. However, sufficient controllability cannot be achieved in some cases due to dependence on a physical state of a substance forming resistance.